No tengas miedo de amar
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: ¿Cuantas cosas llegas a hacer para poderdecir lo que sientes cuando no puedes decirlo de viva voz? Muchas. AXJ One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es el resultado de una cabecita loca, una musa medio chiflada y un poco de musica maravillosa.**_

* * *

_**Klau aparece con un pastel en las manos con 20 velitas y cantando: "Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David, hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti, despierta Romy despierta mira que ya amaneció ya los pajaritos cantan la luna ya se metió El día en que tu naciste, nacieron todas las flores y en la pila del bautismo cantaron los ruiseñores, ya viene amaneciendo ya la luz del dia nos dio, levántate de mañana, mira que ya amaneció...** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Romy92 :D!_

* * *

**No tengas miedo de amar.**

Y allí estaba él de nuevo. Sentado en lo más alejado del aula, con la vista clavada en un libro, sin percatarse de mí mirada insistente sobre él.

Hacía más de tres meses que había comenzado la preparatoria. Y hacia más de tres meses que me había enamorado perdidamente de él. Pero él nunca me había notado, o quizá sí. Debía haberme notado, pues llevábamos dos extraescolares juntos y habíamos hecho cuatro proyectos en el mismo equipo a la fecha. Pero no parecía darse cuenta.

"Jasper… Jasper…" era el nombre que según mi madre decía mientras dormía. Jasper era el chico que se había colado en mi mente y en mi corazón de a poco.

Su cabello rubio, sus ojos color miel, su piel blanca, y ese misticismo que tenía hasta para caminar, me habían atrapado, manteniendo todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos sobre de él. Pensando en él, sintiendo hacia él.

La primera vez que lo vi, pensé en un león, por el color de sus ojos y su cabello y por su sigilo al moverse. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que esa era su personalidad, la de un león posesivo, territorial, que defendía lo que le pertenecía y lo que amaba.

Y yo deseaba que esos instintos suyos fueran para protegerme a mí. Estaba muy enamorada de él. Muy enamorada.

Pero últimamente me daba cuenta de algo que me paso desapercibido antes. Hacia un mes más o menos que éramos lo que podría decirse amigos. No estábamos juntos en el receso, él prefería estar solo o con su hermana que estudiaba en otro grupo, pero con él podía platicar tranquilamente, como amigos.

Aunque mis reacciones no eran lo que se dice de amigos, pues su voz hacia que me temblaran las rodillas, sus ojos me hipnotizaban, su risa me enamoraba cada vez más.

Pero lo que me había pasado desapercibido era que él no era tan duro como parecía, podía ser una persona tan vulnerable, y yo me daba cuenta de eso cuando miraba sus ojos, cuando veía esa sonrisa en sus labios que me detenía el corazón. Si ponía suficiente atención, parecía que podía destruirlo con un suspiro. No era tan duro como una roca, pero se protegía en esa apariencia.

Eso me hacía pensar en que podría haber algo mas entre nosotros, quizá el sintiera lo mismo que yo, quizá el también estuviera enamorado de mi. Quizá fuera así, pero él tenía miedo. Lo único malo es que no podía preguntárselo.

— Alice—escucho mi nombre en su voz y siento que mis rodillas se vuelven gelatina. Volteo con una sonrisa en mis labios y veo como me hace una seña para que me acerque. Volteo y dejo el libro que traía en mis manos sobre mi pupitre y me encamino hasta él. Conforme avanzo veo sus emociones cambiar en sus ojos de una manera tan veloz que no logro interpretarlas. ¿Qué me quiere decir?

— Hola Jasper—le saludo y me siento en el pupitre que esta frente a él. Y él me mira con sus ojos de enigma—. ¿Qué paso?

— Yo… ¡ah! ¿Tú recuerdas como era el trabajo de biología?

Mis expectativas se desmoronan ante esa pregunta. Pero no me dejo afectar y le explico el trabajo y converso con él. Por un momento pensé que quería decirme algo más.

— Oye Jasper—decidí en un momento que se lo diría yo, pero me acobarde.

— ¿Mande?

— Emm… ¿No crees que el profesor de _'trigo' _se porto muy sangrón con Bree el viernes? A mí me cayó en la punta del hígado.

Y comenzamos otra conversación vacía.

Durante la tarde cuando llego a mi casa y saco el libro de Valores para hacer la tarea, me encuentro una hojita color azul en la página que voy a trabajar y la desdoblo emocionada.

_Un segundo puede ser tan solo un instante, y a la vez puede ser una eternidad. Perdóname por ser un cobarde pero me temo que mi corazón no es lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarte en persona. Lo siento. _

_Un Enamorado Secreto. _

¿Un enamorado secreto? La carta estaba escrita en tinta negra y la letra no la conocía. Pensé en Jasper inmediatamente, pero no podía estar segura. Tampoco podía preguntárselo por lo que lo único que me quedaba era esperar que esta no fuera la única carta de mi enamorado secreto.

Cada día me encontraba una carta nueva, en la que me decía siempre que me amaba, que no podía dejar de pensar en mí y se disculpaba por ser demasiado cobarde para no enfrentarme en persona. Yo quería dejarle una nota, yo quería escribirle también.

Un día, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, me encontré en la carta.

_Si quieres enviarme un mensaje, me encantaría saber lo que piensas cuando haces ese puchero tuyo tan adorable, cuando soplas tu flequillo para apartártelo del rostro. Si gustas de hacerme saber todo eso, te pido me dejes un mensaje en una hoja rosa, pegada con cinta adhesiva debajo de la paleta de tu pupitre. _

_Un enamorado secreto._

Fue casi un acto reflejo mío, busque una hoja rosa y escribí.

_Hola._

_Nunca he enviado una carta así, y no sé cómo comenzar, pero quiero decirte que comprendo lo que me dices, y entiendo que tengas miedo, pero me gustaría saber por qué. Gracias por tus cartas, me gustaría que si algún día dejas de ser un cobarde, poderte ver en persona y saber quién eres. _

_Alice._

Ese día, durante la última clase, saque la cinta adhesiva y pegue la carta debajo de mi pupitre. Previendo que alguien más la viera, dilate demasiado el momento de salir, acomodando mis cosas como nunca lo hacía. Jasper salió antes que casi todos, por lo que me dije que no era él. Pero los últimos días no tenía demasiada cabeza para él, aunque estaba realmente enamorada, pues mi enamorado secreto mantenía toda mi mente ocupada.

Al día siguiente la carta que me encontré era la más larga que me había enviado, y decía.

_Curiosa pregunta que me has hecho. No suelo hablar mucho de la razón, pero creo que tú tienes derecho a saberlo. _

_Hace un par de años, me enamore mucho de alguien que solo me lastimo. _

_Estaba en la secundaria cuando una chica me llamo mucho la atención, estaba tan embelesado que no sabía que ella solo pensaba lastimarme, ella se aprovecho de mi cariño para volverme contra todos los demás, se aprovecho de eso para mantenerme alejado de los que más quería, y después, cuando me tenía bajo su control total, me traiciono._

_Yo hacia todo lo que ella quería, y ella era feliz con ello. Pensaba que realmente me quería, pero no era así. Yo estaba ciego, demasiado. No podía ver lo que pasaba realmente. No podía verlo, porque solo la veía a ella. Me aleje de mis amigos, de mi familia, de todo lo que yo quería realmente. Nunca supe lo que hacía, ella, con sus palabras, con sus besos hacia que yo estuviera a sus pies, que creyera en sus mentiras. _

_¿En qué momento se me cayó la venda de los ojos? Cuando descubrí que me traicionaba. Una tarde en la que paseaba por un parque cercano a su casa, esperando a que llegara la hora en la que quedamos de vernos, cuando la vi, recargada contra un árbol, besándose con el que en algún momento fue mi mejor amigo._

_Me cabreé y lo derribe de un puñetazo, pero para mi sorpresa ella me lo reprochó y me dijo las cosas más hirientes que escuche en mi vida y me destrozo por completo. _

_Así abrí los ojos y regrese al mundo real, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que ya no tenía amigos._

_Te cuento esto para que comprendas, durante mucho tiempo no creí nunca más en el amor. No creía que existiera, para mí era una cruel mentira, una ficción inventada por los escritores para crear castillos de sueños en las personas. _

_Luego apareciste tu, y toda esa perspectiva cambio completamente, pero mi corazón esta tan herido y es tan miedoso que no me atrevo a mirarte a tus hermosos ojos verdes-castaños y decírtelo. He practicado lo que te diría, pero no encuentro la manera, no encuentro el valor._

_Perdóname por ser tan cobarde, pero te aseguro que si mi corazón un día consigue el valor, te lo diré sin pensarlo ni un segundo, pero por ahora me refugio detrás de estas cartas. Por favor entiéndeme, por favor perdóname. _

_Un enamorado secreto._

Ahora comprendía, y a la vez me sentía más enamorada de aquel admirador. Lo cual hacía sentirme confundida porque seguía enamorada de Jasper. Me pregunte qué tan posible era que Jasper y mi enamorado secreto fueran la misma persona. Debía admitir que no era demasiada la posibilidad.

Los siguientes meses fueron parecidos. Llego el tiempo de las vacaciones y yo temía que no recibiera más cartas en este tiempo. Pero mi temor fue en vano, pues en mi ventana amanecían todos los días pegadas las mismas cartas. Me emocionaba tanto verlas.

_Buenos días hermosa, aquí el cobarde que no puede dejas de pensar en ti. Espero que estés muy bien, y me sigas teniendo la paciencia de siempre. ¿Sabes que es el amor? En matemáticas un problema, en historia una guerra, en química una reacción y en dibujo un corazón._

_Un enamorado secreto._

Mi corazón y mi mente estaban tan confundidos, pues me había enamorado irremediablemente de alguien que no conocía y a la vez estaba aun muy enamorada de Jasper. Deseaba, rogaba que fuera el mismo, pero eso no era posible. Había comparado la letra de un cuaderno de Jasper con las de las cartas y no era la misma letra, ni siquiera se parecían en lo más mínimo. Cuando paso eso me frustre.

Faltaban cuatro días para Noche buena, cuando desperté y encontré la carta más esperada.

_Buenos días, hermosa. Hoy he comprendido por fin que no puedo dejar pasar el tiempo. Aun tengo miedo, pero lo debo hacer. ¿Te gustaría conocerme? Si la respuesta es sí, te espero en el café de la esquina de tu casa el día 24 a las cuatro de la tarde. Te esperare allí dos horas. Si no llegas entenderé que no deseas verme. _

_Un enamorado secreto._

Me emocione tanto al leer esas palabras que grite como una desquiciada. Mi madre se asusto y llego a mi habitación, encontrándome abrazada a la carta. Ella sabía de las cartas que recibía así que solo agito la cabeza en señal de resignación y se fue.

El día 24 de Diciembre termine lo que me tocaba de la fiesta muy temprano. Me bañe, me pise algo de ropa, medio casual, medio formal y salí a las cuatro y cuarto de mi casa. El había dicho que me esperaría dos horas y solo iba un cuarto de hora tarde. Aun así estaba desesperada, no entendía nada. Una parte de mi decía "Jasper" y la otra decía "Enamorado secreto" me confundían sobremanera. Deseaba saber quién era, porque de algún modo presenta que mi guerra interna se terminaba ese día.

Cuando entre en la cafetería, y mire la mesa que él me había indicado en una carta de un día posterior, no podía creer quien estaba sentado allí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aquel día que había llamado a Alice, había querido decirle lo que sentía. Pero al último minuto me acobarde, no podía, no podía y termine excusándome en la tarea de biología.

Me sentí fatal, pues nunca me había pasado esto, pero claro nunca me había sentido así desde que paso lo de María.

Le di vueltas en mi mente durante varias horas, hasta que decidí que podía hacerlo, pero de una manera poco habitual en mi. Durante el receso me secuestre a mi hermana Rosalie, le explique mi dilema y mi decisión. Ella se vio emocionada de que por fin me hubiera enamorado de nuevo y dijo que me ayudaría en lo que fuera. Yo solo tenía planeado pedirle una cosa. Le di una hoja azul y le dicte la primera carta de amor que había pensado en mi vida. La idea era que la letra no se pareciera a la mía, pues ella podría descubrirme. Rosalie tenía la letra demasiado distinta a la mía.

Aproveche los últimos minutos del receso para sacar su libro de Valores y poner la hoja en la página que estábamos trabajando, para que la encontrara más fácilmente.

Pase un buen tiempo enviándole notas, pero quería saber que pensaba ella de mí, o más bien del enamorado secreto. Así que un día le escribí unas instrucciones para que me dejara una nota. Alegre vi aquel día como ella pegaba durante la última hora debajo del pupitre una hoja rosa. Pero el ánimo se me cayó al ver que ella dilataba a propósito el momento de irse, tenía que pensar rápido, y el aula no me ayudaba, necesitaba aire, así que salí casi al principio. Camine un rato por la escuela y me moví hasta la parte de atrás del salón, vi desde la ventana cuando ella se fue y yo casi corrí a recoger el papelito.

Lo desdoble en ese mismo instante y leí.

_Hola._

_Nunca he enviado una carta así, y no sé cómo comenzar, pero quiero decirte que comprendo lo que me dices, y entiendo que tengas miedo, pero me gustaría saber por qué. Gracias por tus cartas, me gustaría que si algún día dejas de ser un cobarde, poderte ver en persona y saber quién eres. _

_Alice._

¡Vaya! Me hacía muy feliz que me enviara un recado y que me agradeciera las cartas, pero esa pregunta.

Di varias vueltas en mi recamara aquel día y me tire en la cama varias veces. Recordar aquello me dolía, me dolía muchísimo, pero, ¿Qué no tenia ella derecho a saberlo? Eso me abrumo en cuanto llego a mi mente. Si estaba intentando llegar a su corazón, tenía que abrirme yo también. Esta vez la carta la escribí yo y forcé mi letra para que al menos no se viera como mía. Tarde más que nunca en escribirla, pues cada palabra que escribía me volvía a encender la llaga de mi corazón.

Cuando le deje esa carta, me sentía temeroso, no sé de qué, pero me sentía así. La verdad lo que ocurrió con María me había marcado, tenia tanto miedo de que volvieran a jugar conmigo. Yo sabía que Alice no era así, pero no podía evitar temer.

El tiempo paso y yo era consciente que se venían las vacaciones de invierno, y no estaba seguro de cómo haría para seguir enviándole mensajes a Alice mientras no estuviéramos en clases.

Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue dejar los mensajes pegados en la ventana de su casa durante la noche, para que los viera en la mañana al despertar. Así lo hice durante varios días, saliéndome de mi casa a las 10 de la noche para pegar la carta en su ventana y regresar.

La tarde del 19 de Diciembre mi hermana puso música en su habitación, pero la puso con un volumen que parecía querer decir "Yo escucho esta música, ¿algún problema?" la verdad yo no tenía ningún problema, pues mi hermana tenía un excelente gusto musical, pero esta música que había puesto hoy no se la conocía, ni la conocía.

Después de algunos minutos y varias canciones, comenzó una canción que llamo totalmente mi atención, pues era mi situación con Alice, estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. La veía a diario, la escuchaba a diario y la distancia era inmensa entre nosotros. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era el coro, pues parecía querer decirme una indirecta, no tener miedo de amar.

Me senté en la cama y medite la situación, mientras la canción seguía sonando en mi casa y en mi cabeza.

Luego de que termino aquella melodía, del cuarto de mi hermana llego otra canción, que termino de ayudarme a decidir en mi encrucijada. Vivir como si fuera tu último día. ¿Qué pasaría si mañana moría sorpresivamente? No podría decirle nunca a Alice lo que siento y que siempre fui yo su enamorado secreto. No podía saber si hoy era mi ultimo día, ¿y si lo fuera?

Tome entre mis manos la carta que le había dictado a Rosalie esa mañana y la arrugue. Tome otra de las hojas azules y con el estilógrafo que utilizaba para aquello, me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana. Toque la puerta y escuche un "pasa" Entre.

— Soy molesto, lo sé—dije mostrándole la hoja y la pluma. Ella rio.

— ¿Qué paso hermanito, ya no te gusto la carta que e acabas de dictar hace cinco minutos?

— Quince—le dije—. No, no es eso, pero he cambiado de opinión respecto a algo—dije entregándoselas, ella las tomo gustosa, le encantaba que estuviera enamorado y nunca se enojaba por escribirme las cartas—. Ah y me harías muy feliz si dejas de mandarme indirectas musicales—le dije. Ella rio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te pego la música en lo más profundo de tu oscura alma? —dijo con una voz de tétrica burla.

— Algo así—le dije y le dicte la carta para Alice.

_Buenos días, hermosa. Hoy he comprendido por fin que no puedo dejar pasar el tiempo. Aun tengo miedo, pero lo debo hacer. ¿Te gustaría conocerme? Si la respuesta es sí, te espero en el café de la esquina de tu casa el día 24 a las cuatro de la tarde. Te esperare allí dos horas. Si no llegas entenderé que no deseas verme. _

_Un enamorado secreto._

Con la última frase, y al darme cuenta de esa posibilidad mi ánimo decayó. Rosalie tomo mi mano y le dio un fuerte apretón.

— Si irá, ya lo veras—me sonrió.

— Eso espero—dije haciendo el esfuerzo de devolverle la sonrisa.

Los siguientes días me sentía desesperado, incluso mis padres se dieron cuenta pero no dijeron nada. El día 24 me levante muy temprano, algo demasiado raro en mi, hice todos los quehaceres que me tocaban en mi casa y salí de allí directo a la Cafetería "Philadelphia".

Me senté en la mesa del rincón derecho junto a la ventana y espere. Cada vez que sonaba la campanilla del local levantaba la cabeza, pero ella no aparecía. Me sentí desesperado y tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

En un momento en el que sonó la campanilla levante la vista y allí estaba ella, se veía radiante con sus jeans ajustados azul oscuro y esa blusa gris plateado con peluche blanco. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y parecía no querer mirar.

Levanto la vista y paseo la mirada por la cafetería, buscándome. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía en mi pecho cuando su mirada cayó en mi.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Esa tarde del 24 de Diciembre, Alice vio a Jasper y su corazón dio un vuelco, pues había estado confundida por estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez. Y ese día sintió que su corazón grito de alegría en su pecho pues era la misma persona. Sonrió y se acerco a él con paso vacilante.

— ¿Enamorado secreto? —pregunto. Él asintió mirándola con sus ojos aleonados de una manera casi suplicante. En silencio esas pupilas mieles decían. "Eres la primera en la que confió en mucho tiempo, creo en ti, no me lastimes por favor"

— ¡¿Con que eras tú?! —exclamo ella emocionada. Mientras se sentaba frente a él.

— Si, era yo—dijo él.

— ¿Desde cuándo…? —pregunto ella refiriéndose al tiempo que él llevaba enamorado de ella, él entendió a que se refería.

— Desde que te vi por primera vez, en el aula—dijo él.

Hablaron un largo rato, con unas tazas de chocolate caliente y una rebanada de pastel que compartieron. Estaban más que felices sus ojos decían que estaban muy enamorados. Más tarde ellos salieron juntos de la Cafetería, y al pasar debajo de la puerta, vieron que una varita de muérdago colgaba. Se miraron, sonrieron y se dieron su primer beso, mientras afuera comenzaba a caer la primera nevada del invierno.

* * *

_****Klau sale de detras de su mampara, con las manos en alto, lista para hacerse responsable de los vidrios que rompio al cantar y las historias que no ha actualizado XD****_

_**Hola, hola. ¿Como estan? Yo feliz de la vida y preocupada. Perdon por no haber actualizado aun nada, he tenido una semana bien complicada, veran eran los festejos del Aniversario de mi escuela y el club de teatro presentaba 2 obras y yo participo en ambas, eso fue ayer, pero entre ensayos y coseguir utileria etc, me consumió todo mi tiempo libre, por eso me he ausentado y bueno pues este OS tenia prioridad ya que como podrán adivinar es un regalo para mi amiga Romy que cumple 20 años ¡Yeah! Muchas felicidades Romy eres super talentosa y llegaras muy lejos, hermosa. Muchas felicidades. **_

_**Las canciones que dieron inspiración y nacimiento a este OS son "Mi ultimo dia" y "No tengas miedo" ambas de Tercer Cielo. Se las recomiendo mucho. **_

_**Bueno muchos benitos a todas. Me despido, sepan que el capitulo de Amor de Pelicula esta en proceso aun, pero pronto lo tendrán por aquí.**_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
